Mafia Time 1
by Hakuba Samurai
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte zu meinem zweitem Buch. Das erste heißt Reise durch Raum und Zeit. Es geht wieder um Hakuba Samurai welcher mitglied der Mafia Famiglia Vongola wird und Gute Freunde in Namimori kennenlernt. Es ist eine kleine Abenteuer Story in Namimori. Die nächste Geschichte wird " Ein Shinigami und ein Mafioso" heißen. Diese FF wird man bei Bleach finden


Kapitel I

Ich war nun seit 2 Monaten zurück in Inazuma. Meine Freunde aus Camp Half Blood und aus dem Brooklyn House waren nun zurück. Meine Freunde Makoto Smith und Kaito Fujioka waren auch bei mir. Kaito kam von der kanadischen Grenze und Layla kam aus London. Sie war seit einem ¾ Jahr meine Schulaustauschpartnerin. Vor 1 Monat erfuhr sie, als wir einen kleinen Abstecher nach London machten, dass ihr Vater gerade gestorben war. Seitdem lebte sie in Japan in einer kleinen Wohnung im Zentrum von Inazuma. Sie ging mit mir in die 2. Klasse der Raimon Jr. High. Was uns wirklich überraschte war, dass Kaito nun ebenfalls an die Raimon ging. Er erzählte uns beiden, dass er seinen Vater überreden konnte in einer kleinen billigen Wohnung am Stadtrand von Inazuma zu leben. Nun gingen wir drei mit meinen Freunden aus dem Fußballclub auf eine Schule. Wir wussten nicht dass unser Leben in Inazuma, welches so friedlich war, bald vorbei sein sollte. Kaito meldete sich im Tennisclub an, Layla meldete sich im Baseballclub an und ich meldete mich, wie erwartet, im Fußballclub an. Den Jungs stand mittlerweile das Finale der Hauptrunde bevor. In einer Woche spielten wir gegen die Zeus Jr. High. Leider heiratet mein Onkel Kosuke Samurai in Asuma ca. 150 km von hier entfernt an diesem Tag. Meine Mom und ich durften sogar Kaito und Layla einladen. Heute trainierten wir solange bis wir fast zu erschöpft waren, um gerade aus zu gehen. Das musste man erwarten, wenn man die Hälfte des Training im Inazuma Trainingszentrum verbrachte. Es war regelrecht die Hölle auf Erden. Obwohl, die Hölle war um einiges schlimmer. Als ich taumelnd nach Hause ging traf ich auf dem Weg zufällig Kaito der anscheinend auch sehr lange

trainiert hatte. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm und wollte gerade ins Haus eintreten als hinter mir jemand mit schwacher Stimme sagte: „ War 'n heftiges Training heute,heuchel*, war aber recht sinnvoll. Sehen uns morgen!" Ich drehte mich um und sah Endou welcher sich schwitzend und heuchelnd an die Wand zu seinem Garten lehnte. Er war genauso kaputt wie ich, und höchstwahrscheinlich auch wie das gesamte Team. „ Genau, bis morgen!" meinte ich und drehte ihm den rücken zu. Danach ging ich ins Haus. In der Küche roch es nach dem berühmten Curry meiner Mutter. Ich aß einen Teller Curry nach dem anderem auf, so viele dass ich am ende keine Ahnung hatte wie viele ich gegessen hatte. Danach half ich ihr bei aufräumen. Nachdem wir fertig waren ging sie an ihr Tablett um sich die neueste Folge ihrer Lieblingsserie zu schauen. Mittlerweile gab es schon 10 Staffeln. „ Hey, Haru-chamn, willst du mit mir die 200. Folge schauen? Ich weiß doch dass du dich schon sooo lange auf diese Folge von Supernatural freust. Genauso sehr wie ich, wenn nicht sogar mehr!" rief meine Mom aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Nein danke, ich bin total fertig vom Training. Ich nehme ein Bad und gehe dann ins Bett." „Aber denke bitte daran, noch deinen Anzug aus der Reinigung für die Hochzeit nächste Woche zu holen." rief Sie zurück . Leider war ich schon aus der Küche heraus und auf der Treppe in Richtung Bad. Am Bad angekommen bereitete ich alles vor. Ich holte mein Shampoo aus dem Regal, ließ das Wasser ein und nahm mir fürs erste mein Lieblings Handtuch. Als dies erledigt war, beeilte ich mich und legte meine Tasche ins Zimmer, suchte Sachen für den nächsten Tag heraus und war richtig froh, dass wir keine Hausaufgaben aufbekommen hatten. Als ich damit fertig war ging ich ins Badezimmer zurück und wusch mich. Es war super entspannend ein warmes Bad zu nehmen. Meine überarbeiteten Muskeln konnten sich richtig gut entspannen worüber ich ganz froh war. Das einzige was noch schmerzte war mein rechter Arm von meine vielen Kämpfen im All auf der Suche nach den Halbbluten und den Magiern. Ansonsten tat nichts weh, natürlich nur im Wasser. Im Bad dachte ich viel darüber nach was alles passiert war. Es war ist letzter Zeit soviel passiert.

Anfangs war ich bloß ein Genie auf Erden. Doch als ich im Ausland, also Deutschland, war, veränderte sich mein Leben schlagartig. Das erste mal als ich mit dem Unnatürlichen Kontakt aufnahm, war ich mit meiner Auslandsklasse in Italien auf Klassenfahrt gewesen. Ich war schon immer unglaublich neugierig. Damals sah ich einen verdächtigen Junge im Anzug in Rom, später fand ich heraus das sein Name Kai war. Dieser Junge gehörte zu den Vongola. Die Vongola waren eine der mächtigsten Mafia Familien auf der ganzen ßerdem eine der großen 4 Mafia Familien aus der Allianz. Nach dem ersten Treffen mit Kai traf ich ihn ein zweites mal im Süden von waren in einer kleinen Stadt am Meer. Wir teilten uns damals in 5er Gruppen ein. In meiner Gruppe waren meine Freunde Tim, Sam, Nicolas und Alice. Gegen Mittag hatten wir schon die Hälfte des Ortes erkundet. Leider war ¼ der Stadt Hafen und Lagerhallen. Wir machten eine Pause an einem schönen Brunnen in einer nicht so teuren Pizzeria. Die Pizza war die beste die ich je gegessen hatte. Den anderen schien es auch zu schmecken.

Gerade als ich noch einmal in meine Pizza beißen wollte sah ich schon wieder den Jungen aus Rom. Dieses mal trug er ein blaues T-shirt mit einer schwarzen Krawatte und braune Shorts. Er lief an uns vorbei,sah mich kurz an und nickte in die Richtung in die er lief. Ich wusste damals nicht was ich tun sollte und ich glaube im nach hinein bereue ich es, aber was hätte ich tun sollen. So neugierig wie ich war entschuldigte ich mich bei den anderen legte das Geld für meine Pizza auf den Tisch und nahm mir noch meine letzten zwei Stücke Pizza auf die Hand. Der Junge war echt schnell, aber irgendwie war ich schnell genug.

Jedoch verlor ich ihn in den Docks bis ich plötzlich laute aus den Lagerräumen hörte. Unser Lehrer hatte uns erzählt dass die Docks hier nicht mehr benutzt werden. Plötzlich klingelte mein Telefon. Ich holte mein Handy aus der Tasche während ich noch einen bissen nahm Ich sagte: „alo?" derjenige der mich anrief war kein geringerer als mein Freund Nicolas. „ Wir haben ein großes Problem! Wir wollten gerade zu dem Treffpunkt gehen den du uns nanntest als ein Mann in Schwarz mit irgendeiner Skimaske auf uns zu gerannt kam Alice schnappte und Richtung Hafen rannte. Sag mal, wo bist du eigentlich?" „ Ich bin in den Docks. Hab so'n Kerl verfolgt den ich schon in Rom komisch fand. Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl das er mich rief. Ich glaube er und der Mann in schwarz sind im Zusammenhang mit irgendetwas. Ich habe gerade ein lautes Geräusch gehört. Sagt mir bitte Bescheid wenn ihr etwas herausfindet. Aber ich bitte euch, nicht in den nächsten 20 Minuten, ansonsten schwebe ich eventuell noch in Gefahr. Thank You!" verabschiedete ich mich und machte mein Handy aus. Ich rannte auf die Lagerhalle zu und war froh, dass ein Spalt in der Tür war wodurch ich sehen konnte. Ich konnte es nicht fassen wie schnell diese Typen waren. In der Ecke konnte ich Alice geknebelt und gefesselt sehen. Es war einfach schrecklich. Außerdem konnte ich sehen, dass der Mann in Schwarz und der Junge gegeneinander kämpften. Es war so schnell, ich konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Nach ca 3 Minuten hatte sich der Kampf gelegt und man konnte klar und deutlich den Gewinner erkennen.

Es war, auch wenns kaum zu glauben war, der Junge im Anzug. Der Mann sah total fertig und niedergeschlagen aus. Ich machte die Tür auf rannte zu Alice, welche wieder zu sich kam, und löste die Fesseln. Ich hatte aus irgendeinem Grund total riesen großen Schiss. So viel Schiss hatte ich noch nie. Ich wollte mich gerade bei dem Jungen bedanken als er sagte: „Danke mir nicht. Geh zurück zu deiner Schulklasse und ich glaube das Mädchen neben dir hat gerade den Schock ihres Lebens hinter sich. Bitte helfe ihr. Falls du mit mir ausfürlich sprechen möchtest, gehe heute Nacht um 1 Uhr auf das Dach eures Busses. Bis die Tage." Und so verschwand er.

Wir brauchten ca. eine viertel Stunde um wieder zu der Klasse zu gelangen.


End file.
